


Avengers drabble

by LenaGriffin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Avengers, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaGriffin/pseuds/LenaGriffin
Summary: Send me pairing and  number and I'll do my best to write you a drabble





	1. Chapter 1

Note 1: you can choose F/M or F/F... sorry if I dont put M/M but I'm not sure how to write it so please no M/M until I learn  
Note 2: The drabble can be fluff, angst or smut it depends on the number and my imagination

1\. "I'm not jealous!"  
2\. "if kissing you is the only way to shut you up..."  
3\. “Don’t panic but I think we might have accidentally gotten married…”  
4\. “You’ve got thirty seconds to explain to me what you’re doing here.”  
5\. “Where are your clothes?”  
6\. “Sweetie, what were you thinking?”  
7\. “I never thought you’d hurt me but I was wrong. You hurt me the most.”  
8\. “I told you not to read that.”  
9\. “I’m pregnant.”  
10\. "I want a puppy."  
11\. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”  
12\. “I swear to god if you sing that song one more time-”  
13\. "If you make a sound; I'll stop."  
14\. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”  
15\. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”  
16\. “It’s not what it looks like…”  
17\. “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”  
18\. “Well this is awkward…”  
19\. “I don’t hate you. I could never hate you. That’s the problem.”  
20\. “I love you. I’m completely and utterly in love with you. Please don’t get married.”  
21\. “Babe I’m on the phone, can you not do that?”  
22\. “What the hell are you wearing?”  
23\. “I tried, but I just can’t stay away from you anymore.”

Characters  
-Tony Stark  
-Bruce Banner  
-Natasha Romanoff  
-Thor  
-Clint Barton  
-Steve Rogers  
-Sam Wilson  
-Wanda Maximoff  
-Vision  
-Nick Fury  
-Maria Hill  
-Phil Coulson  
-Pepper Potts  
-James Bucky Barnes  
-Sif  
-Loki  
-Laura Barton  
-T'Challa  
-Melinda May  
-Barbara Bobbi Morse


	2. WandaxBucky “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Fightingangels2k : Wanda /Bucky ---- > “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

* * *

-But what the hell - it was the first thing Wanda thought when she heard the gym doors close just minutes after she entered, she cursed herself for leaving the comfort of her room.

-Attention everyone- Pepper's voice was heard - apparently someone was playing with the circuits of the tower -

-I'm sorry guys-that was Peter's voice

-As I was saying, the kitchen, TV room, lab, gym, elevator, and Steve's room are closed for now, and since Tony, Bruce, Natasha and Vision are at Shield we'll have to wait for them to arrive and open them without causing further damage.

-I'm sorry again guys-

Wanda gave a resigned sigh, Tony had gone to a meeting with Fury, and God those things could take hours and hours

\- **Looks like we'll be trapped for a while** \- she hear someone on the other corner of the room

-Barnes? What are you doing here?-she ask a little nervous, is not that she doesn’t like Barnes, actually she doesn’t even know the guy, not really, he is just Steve’s friend

-Just punching some bags –he say pointing at the bags behind him.- I didn’t know that you were planning to came here –Wanda frowned when he had said that feeling like she had just interrupt something

-oh… amm…sorry, I don’t want to interrupt you…I’d go but I can, you know locked doors…- and Know she was just babbling

-Its ok, I mean everyone can came here is not like I own the place, do you want to spar?

-I not sure if I remember what Nat has teach me , I usually never spar… but I suppose I try?

He star laughing – I teach you and I would not hurt you I promise – she just ignore the comment and walk to the spar section waiting for him to approach and he did.

After a couple of moves Wanda was getting angry, he was deffinitly letting her win, he was the winter soldier and he was losing agains her even without using her powers

-Stop doing that

-doing what?

-oh don’t ever try, you are letting me win, and staring to get bored, I know that you are better than me, you say that you would teach me

-as you ask

And then the real thing star both of them sweeting trying to avoid the other punches, even she had star using her power

-I think I need a time out, if I don’t take water I would die –she say walking to the little fridge taking a bottle and drinking while Barnes watch her, the way her chest moved to the rhythm of her breath, while some hair came out of the ponytail, he shook his head but his mind came back to a few minutes before, not he was not letting her win He was just facined by the fierce with she gave each of its blows

\- Beautiful ... - he say to himself

-what? -

Shit He had said it out loud

-I ... I ...

-You had been thinking in Nat –she says with a lot of security in her voice, obviously James were thinking about Nat

-Natalia? – He say confuse – I wasn’t thinking about her, I was thinking about you, you are beautiful

-Me?

-yes you – Every step he took brought him closer to her, until they were face to face

-Wanda

-James

\- I wanted to do this since you walked through that door

-do what… -And then he  kissed her, shutting her words off, a sweet but long kiss, each trying to get to know the other in that way, James was the first to separated.

-I guess I have to thank the spider boy for that.

-Yes, we should, but not before you show me what else can you teach me

 

 

* * *

-I think maybe someone should go there and tell  they that they are free to go and get a room

-ok Sam, you go

-hey why me?

-because if was your idea

-ouh I don’t think that would be necessary Mr Stark, Capitan America had just go to the gym to find his friend

-WHAT?! –both guys scream at the same time, before stared laughing


	3. Tony /Pepper “I don’t hate you. I could never hate you. That’s the problem.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a request from Sgt_Pepperony94 --- >Tony /Pepper “I don’t hate you. I could never hate you. That’s the problem.”

Pepper was nervous, even if she tells herself that it doesn’t matter the reality is that it matters, Tony is in the building in the same building that her, after they broke up because it was a broke up even if they try to deny it with the “it’s just a time” sentence, she hasn’t seen him and it hurt, it hurt to know that they are so close but at the same time they are miles away, she misses him but with everything that had happen recently she is not sure if he wants her back.

-Miss Potts –an employer catch her attention back, putting her best work face she came back to doing just that, work to avoid her own feelings for a guy that is one floor above her, leading a meeting without her by his side.

An hour later the sound of what it look like a commotion make her look at the window, its him surrounding by some paparazzi, surely they are asking him about the civil war and the other avengers, a theme that she is sure he doesn’t want to touch. At then he looks up to the window she is standing, she knows he is not able to look at her but he knows where her office is and that make her heart beat faster, he is remembering her, he is looking for her… and just as fast he is back on his car, driving to the place they were used to call home, their home, but she is wrong.

The hours past is time to leave, time to rest, how can she rest when her mind just thinks in him, in how bad he was feeling when he left the building.

-Happy…-she breath before enter the car that would get her to her apartment

-We would be at your home in no time – home? That empty apartment can be home, is just a place to sleep, so she makes a decision

-Happy?

-Yes, Miss Potts

-where is Tony living right now?

-In one of his houses at the outside of the city

-drive me there, please

-you sure?

\- I’m sure, drive me there

-Sure –and he can’t hide the smile on his face, thinking about his bosses being stubborn –I recommend you to sleep it would be a long ride –so she sleep, or at least she closes her eyes

After what it looks like an hour or two the car star to low the velocity so she looks by the window

-are you sure we are in the right place? – Because a farm doesn’t look like the place Tony would choose to live

-Yes, Miss Potts this is the right place –and he smile again like he knows something that she doesn’t.

The car stop, she doesn’t wait for Happy to open the door

-do you want me to wait for you?

-No, you can leave I call you tomorrow

-As you wish –so he goes and she is standing along by the door afraid that maybe she just made the wrong decision coming here, she is about to knock when the door open by itself

-Welcome Miss Potts – Friday, she is not shock to heard her so she enters

-Where is he?

-on his room, up second door

-Thanks Friday

Every step makes her more nervous, the door is open and he is there, but he is not looking at her lost in his own thoughts

-Tony… -if it wasn’t for the little move of his head she would thought that he hasn’t heard her

-Tony…please look at me –and after what it feels like a year he does, he looks at her confusion and pain writing on his face

-I’m sorry Pepper, I’m sorry for everything

-No Tony it’s me who is sorry- he lows his face denying what he just heard

-No, no, no, what would you be sorry? You are perfect Pepper and I…I just a mess and I have made a mess of your life too, I was being selfish at date you, knowing that you deserve the best man in the word and not a guy like me, a guy that has no boyfriend material, you should hate me Pepper, after everything I had done, you should hate me, just as everyone else.

\- **I don’t hate you. I could never hate you. That’s the problem** … that’s why I’m here because I miss you, because I was so stupid asking for a time when I’m in love with you…-now she was crying, so he stand up to hug her

-I love you Pepper –he said while hugging her and crying as well –I love you, I love you, I love you… I was stupid at letting you go

-and I was stupid at leaving

He carried her to the bed afraid that she would leave again

-I’m not gonna leave Tony, I would not survive if Ieave again, but please lay down with me and hold me.

That's how they sleep holding each other’s as one, hoping that tomorrow they wake up together


	4. Phil / Melinda "I'm not jealous!", “I’m pregnant.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Lost_Heaven : Phil / Melinda ---> "I'm not jealous!", “I’m pregnant.”

Since they had come back from the last mission, she has been acting weird, she had stopped training with Skye and gave no reason for that. He went to her to ask what was wrong but she refuse to tell him, but every day she looked more and more tired and he knows she is hiding something.

-Are you leaving? - He ask while watching her pack some clothes

-Yeah –and je knows is all the answer that he is gonna get

\--why? ...I mean where?

-I can’t tell you that, Fury call me, he needs me for a mission

-but you are part of my team, I need to know where my people and more precisely you are leaving

-me? … Why would I be more important than the others?

-well because we are kind of dating, aren’t we? - And he looks insecure now

-this is different and you better than anyone knows that not all the missions needs to be shared, now pass me that bag I gonna go. –he doesn’t look happy but does as she said

-be careful

24 hours later he calls Fury, he owns him and explanation, he can’t take his people without consulting

-Coulson?

-Where is May?

\- And I should know that because…

-maybe because you send her on a mission without my approval, with all due respect sir, but she is part of my team , what happened if we need her and we don’t know where she is?

-Coulson- he sight –I didn’t send her on a mission, regardless what you think if I need her I will at least let you know

-wait…so she is not on a mission?

-no

-so where is she?

-I can’t answer that

-yeah sure…sorry sir

Ok, so she was not on a mission then where was she, and why she had lied to him, maybe she went to see someone else, but why? They hadn’t have any problems…well he stole the covers every time the sleep together but that wasn’t reason enough to cheat on him, or it was? No no of course not

-Skye-he calls her –can you do me a favor?

-yeah sure, what it is?

-can you track May’s phone?

-why?

-Skye please I need to know where she is

-laundry

-what?

-I’ll be on laundry duty nest week, I’ll track May’s phone and you’d the laundry, take it or leave it

2 hours later he was parking at avenger’s tower, this was a good thing, right? She would not cheat on him with one of the guys, oh God what was he thinking they were the avengers, of course May will be interested they were all good looking.

-Can I help you sir? - Vision appeared

-where is May?

-I think she is with Mister Banner, they had been together all day

-together?

-yes, she came here looking for him

-do you know why?

-no, not even Mister Stark knows what they are doing

Coulson mind was blowing, Banner…she was cheating on him with the Hulk? He just runs to the lab

-Friday open the door

-that’s not possible, Mister Banner ask to not be interrupted while he is with Miss May

-open the door or I will make Skye hack you

At that the door open reveling May laying on the diagnostic table with Banner touching her stomach and they both were smiling at each other’s , Coulson was looking more and more angry, he was definitely seeing red.

-Get away from her!-he had catch their attention

-what…what are you doing here? –he ignored her and walk to banner

-you!!!

-Coulson stop with this jealousy

-I’m not jealous

-Then why are you taking Bruce from the bath –he wasn’t aware of that

-May I…-he feel ashamed now

-Look May, I know that I’m not perfect, and of course I’m not and avenger like him, but I love you May- he lows his head, if she was with Banner it was because she doesn’t feel the same –forget what I said, you both deserve to be happy –then he turns walking to the door

-I’m pregnant Coulson

-what?

-that’s why I'm here, to be sure

-you you… -he can’t believe what she says –is mine? –she rolls her eyes at that

-of course is yours idiot

-I …I –he was completely speechless

-you where freaking out thinking that I have an affair with Bruce, who by the way was so kind at not hulking out when you were jealous and attacking him, and even more kind at letting us alone here –he look around and saw not sigh of Banner

-why you didn’t tell me where were you going?

-I’m not sure, you weren’t the only one that was freaking out

He just smile at her before trapping her in a hug

-I love you Coulson, we love you too.


	5. Steve/Natasha 20,14,19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from TheJollyRoger Steve/Natasha ----- > “I love you. I’m completely and utterly in love with you. Please don’t get married.”, “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”, “I don’t hate you. I could never hate you. That’s the problem.”

They were standing at the Barton’s farm, snow had covered all outside and Steve convicted bye the kids had abandoned the house and now was in the middle of doing a snowman with the kids

_-Auntie Nat –Lila had scream –come join us_

_-go Russia and enjoy America_

_-shut up Barton_

_-come on you hadn’t stop looking at him, I’m sure he is the only reason of why are you standing in the porch and not talking insid…- a snowball had impact with the face of Clint making Natasha laugh_

_-Come on Rogers that wasn’t fair_

_-I was just testing your reflex -was the answer of the Captain who has a new snowball in hand and was looking directly to Natasha_

_\- Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit! –the impact was quick and the laugh of the kids and Steve was heard all over the place_

_-you ask for it soldier_

With phone in hand Natasha was remembering the story behind every photo of her gallery, she hadn’t seen Steve since he had told her that he loves her and she scare at that run away from him, no answering his message or calls that had been a month ago and now she had returned to the tower just to hide in her own room.

-Natasha?-

-I’m here Pepper- she doesn’t want to see Pepper but…

-Date with Tony? –she ask while see the other woman in a party dress

-You don’t know… Tony came here –at that a fancy Tony enter the room

-what’s up Pep?

-Look…-she say pointing to Natasha

-did I miss something why are you both looking at me like I had to heads

\- Red, today is Steve’s wedding

Everything froze to Nat

-What??

-he is gonna marry Sharon

-why? How? I don’t get it

-well it’s all your fault

-Tony!

-what pepper? You know is her fault, look Red went you left you leave him completely hurt, he cried, and then one day he ask Sharon on a date, a week later he proposed to her, it was too fast and all of us knew that it was because he want to forget you, but he is an adult and he can make his own choices even if that choices ruin his live and Sharon’s and yours

-Tony stop!

-no its ok I was a so stupid

-you can still fix this

-yes yes, we can go and interrupt the wedding

-what? No, I can do that to him, he will hate me

-yes you can, and you are gonna do it –now Pepper was on her CEO mode- we will drive you there, and you will interrupt that wedding and tell him how you feel

-how can you be so sure, that I feel something for him

-oh Nat don’t play with me, your face change to pure sadness when we told you that it was Steve’s wedding, so don’t even denied

Tony had driven the faster that he could, when they were in front of the church’s door Nat had open the door and run to the inside

-How dare you? –was the first thing that she said

Now everyone were looking at her including him, she was pretty angry with him but most exactly with her for letting this happened.

She approached him every step full with determination

-I mean how could you?  How could you be here knowing that you have feelings for me, and I know is to late but I love you, I’m sorry for everything, for pushing you away

Sharon was completely speechless just looking between Natasha and Steve

-and know you are with Sharon and she is so good, looking beautiful in that fancy dress, and I want to hate you but I don’t hate you, I could never hate you, that’s the problem. I love you. I’m completely and utterly in love with you. Please don’t get married.

-you had say that I deserve someone like her

-you deserve me Steve

At that Sharon just left to one of the corners of the church so Steve walk to her, leaving Natasha standing there

They talk, they whisper…Natasha feeling defeated try to leave, but Tony ask her not to do it and to wait a little, she is shaking. Steve finally came back and take Natasha by the arm, walking to the door without looking at her, his face completely serious, no emotion  

She is almost begging him to listen to her taking this as her last chance to told him how she felt

\- I was destined to fall in love with a guy like you, I’m lucky that I found you – she takes him by the arm and forced him to stop and look at her- you change me by coming into my life, you left and it change again –she was almost crying, but the face of him hasn’t change yet- I change so much that I couldn’t recognize myself- and then he star walking again, forcing her to walk outside, all the people following them- Please Steve, don’t throw me out of here, I know it was wrong of me to come here – now they were outside and she started to panicked, The car where Pepper, Tony and her had arrive was just a couple of steps in front of then –please try to understand, I was used to living my life on my own terms and taking my own decisions, I made mistakes and I tried to correct them –without looking at her he had opened the door

-Get in the car- he order her –get in the car!

She didn’t move, she don’t want to enter the car and loose Steve, she just can’t

-Are you foolish? If you don’t get in the car, how will we elope?

At his words, Natasha felt that happiness returned to her face, after all he wasn’t throwing her out, he was leaving with her so she hug him, both of them smiling

-love you, I love you Nat

Everyone clap and some of them were taking pictures at the happy couple, Tony and Pepper were smiling, knowing that Steve will not commit a mistake marring someone that he don’t truly love, even Sharon had come smile on her face, she knows that never on life Steve will love her the same way that he loves Natasha and neither could she.


	6. Sif/ Thor “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif/ Thor “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it had been a long time but finally i have free time

 

-Daddy! Daddy! –a little figure with blonde hair enter the room screaming, breathing heavily for the run –Daddy!

-What’s up Kiddo ?– the form of Thor appeared in front of her eyes smiling at the little girl, his 5 year old daughter was the happiest of the place, always running from one side to another.

-I…can I ask you something? –it was obviously that whatever she was going to ask she was excited about it

-Always sweetheart, what do you want to know?

-How did mommy and you end up together? – ok, now was the time to run, how in the word Thor would answer that question, is not as the history was one for a child to hear, no, it was completely the opposite…

\----

_The party had been the usual, a lot of meat and a lot of mead, but all he can think is in Sif wearing that beautiful dress, while talking with every warrior minus him and that was hurting him more that he would accept. Since he has come back she had been ignoring him and for Odin she was really good at it, and he was tired of it, He really wanna talk to her He miss her._

_-Hello brother- Loki’s voice came through the loud of the place, and with a dubious smile in the face –something wrong?_

_-Nothing…just enjoying_

_-yeah sure…_

_-what do you want Loki?_

_-oh I just watching who is gonna be your girl tonight_

_-Don’t you dare say that again, you better that anyone know why I had to come back._

_-Oh yeah, the great Thor should find a wife to rule with him Asgard, well had you think in someone?_

_-you already know the answer, don’t you?_

_-I know nothing…- the smirk on his face tell Thor that he was lying and he was too tired to be the entertainment of his for tonight stupid brother. Without saying another word he left to his rooms, maybe tomorrow he would clear his mind with some training._

_But what he had found on his campers wasn't at all what he was expecting, in the middle of the bed was Sif sleeping peacefully, and if he was sure, and of course he was, she was naked under the gold sheets, some laughs where hear ,coming in the direction of the room so he close the door quickly but for his infortune with a loud sound that wake up Sif_

_-Thor? –the sleepy voice catch his attention, how would it be to wake up every morning to the sound of her voice. –Thor, what are you doing here? –well that was a stupid question since this was his room_

_-I think a better question is, what are you doing here and **is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?**_

_**-** I am not…- he raise and eyebrow, and she put the sheet up- for Odin what happened, and pretty sure I was in my room_

_-I will prefer you to not tell the name of my father while you are in my bed- the face of Sif was a completely poem, before she started pulling the sheets around her body and walking to the door_

_-if you excuse me and going to my room I should rest before the travel_

_-Wait –his hand move to catch her by the wrist –which travel?_

_-That is not you business_

_-Sif please…-is it concern what she heard?_

_-I’m going home, the war is over Thor, the word is safe for now, but don’t worry I will came back for your wedding –the last part was say with sadness something that Thor can’t entirely understand_

_-Of course you will be at my wedding, as my partner, as my bride –now this was exactly what she doesn’t want it, she had heard the rumors, everybody in the palace was talking about that, if Thor cannot married the human girl, Sif should be the option, like it wasn’t another way, like she was always at the dispose of Thor, like if her feeling do not count, of course she love him but that doesn’t mean she want to be the second option, or that he would be forced to married her, no she would not be part of this, she’ll go away and try to heal her broken heart some other place far away from him._

_-NO! I will not married you, you will not force me – He feel something crunch his heart_

_-I will never force you Sif_

_-Good –was all she say then walk again to the door trying to open but a hand come to her waist turning her and putting against the door, the sheet almost fall for the movement_

_-Listen…I…you…-he clear his throat –is there someone else? –the pain now visible in his eyes, why was he so sad? That does not have any sense_

_-No –she can’t lied –there is no someone else_

_-Then why? Why would you say no? Am I that bad?_

_-Because you don’t love me, you love her – The words came out so fast from her mouth that it was impossible to stop them_

_-Jane? You think I love Jane?_

_-It’s not obvious? The only reason you are asking me is because you can married her_

_-that’s not true, I can married her if I want but I don’t want to, I want to marry you_

_-you have been with her all this time_

_-I had been with the team not her, I love you Sif, if you don’t want to marrie me its ok, I can wait_

_-but your father…_

_-I don’t care, my father must wait but if is not you is no one, I will prove myself to you so you would love me as I love y…_

_-I do love you –she interrupt him_

_-what? –The smile in his face grew bigger –you do?_

_-yes_

_-but you say no, I though you…I… for Odin…do you have any idea how happy that make me?_

_-I though you don’t want to hear that name while I am like this- he just kiss her  with all the love and kindness, his hand taking the sides of her face and Sif hand making their way to his neck, letting the sheet fall  –I love you – she say against his lips, when his hands reach her naked skin he fell apart_

_-Sif…you are?_

_-Naked? Yes I am, what are you gonna do about it_

_-is that a dare what I heard? –she just smile walking to the bed laying in the middle and he doesn’t lose time following her taking of his own clothes, and lay on top on her tracing patterns on her skin and leaving kisses making her moan in pleasure, and he loves that sound it’s like music to him. With kindness he take one of his breast in his hand while her mound play with the other_

_-Thor…please- she beg_

_-patience my love – now his right hand go down between her tights finding that little point and her body respond arching against him, too much pleasure and she scream and he put one finger inside her making her come_

_-Thor…_

_-Yes love that’s the name I want to heard while you are on my bed_

_-Thor please take me…_

_How can he denied something to her, he push inside her and the beautiful moans start again, but know his own fill the room too._

_-You are so beautiful…-and he knows he is not gonna last long, it had been a long time for both_

_-Thor…I’m gonna…_

_-yes love, come with me_

_So she did, she did come screaming his name again and again._

\---

But of course he can’t tell that story to his daughter

-Daddy, are you gonna tell me?

-Your mom and I get together when…

-when I let a present in your daddy’s room 6 years ago during a party. –the voice of Loki announce, so proud of his actions

-a present?

-oh yes, a great present. But now I think your mommy is looking for you

-Mommy! –the girl scream her way out of the room

Thor turn to see his brother, with a confused face

-you're welcome.


	7. Maria Hill X Bucky  “You’ve got thirty seconds to explain to me what you’re doing here.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just got some inspiration by one episode of Lucifer

The place was completely full of people that Maria was having a terrible time trying to find the target, it was supposed to be a woman 30 years old, she hates this undercover mission but Nat was away and the director thought that it will be good to her something about losing practice, but still she hates this mission.

-do you need some help?

She turns around finding Barnes looking at her, of course it was him who else will be able to reach her without her noticing, all her body react to his presence and the fact that he was press to her back wasn’t exactly helping

\- You’ve got thirty seconds to explain to me what you’re doing here- she said angry he was not going to ruin this mission

-relax, I just saw you enter the place and I decide to enter, check on you, you know…- now his lips very close to hers

-I’m ok, you can go -she turns around focus on the bunch of people in front of her

-why should I need to go?

-because I’m working

-on that case allow me to help you

-I appreciated the offer but I do not need you, I work on my own

-come on, just tell me the name -he begs looking at her with hope and some… mischief?

-that is classified -she starts walking to the bar

-just a name and I go- he tries one last time

\- Lilian, now go

-are you sure?

-are you accusing me of lying?

-no no no, I go now have a good night -and he plant a kiss to her lips before disappearing, this man was gonna be her dead, and they weren’t even dating at least not officially and that was on her cause he had ask more than one time. Shaking her head, she came back to focus on the mission and find the target, that’s when a familiar voice was heard on the stage

-Hi everyone- all people were now silent – I wanna sing a song to an incredible girl, really you have no idea how amazing she is… so if you allow me please- and the band star playing

_Look into my eyes – you will see_

_What you mean to me._

_Search your heart, search your soul_

_And when you find me there you'll search no more._

 

How can this man be so perfect? Maria was unable to stop looking at him while he sing, she just came to realize how much he meant to her

 

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for._

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for._

_You know it's true: Everything I do, I do it for you._

She had told that, that it was not worth the risk, that their jobs where just all they have, and she was wrong…

_Look into your heart – you will find There's nothin' there to hide._

_Take me as I am, take my life._

_I would give it all, I would sacrifice._

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for I can't help it, there's nothin'_

_I want more You know it's true: Everything I do, I do it for you, oh, yeah._

 

Every word was sing with so much passion and love, love for her.

 

  _There's no love like your love_

_And no other could give more love._

_There's nowhere unless you're there_

_All the time, all the way, yeah. Look into your heart, baby..._

_Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for._

_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more._

_Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you,_

_Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you._

_You know it's true: Everything I do, oh, I do it for you_

It was the end and she have tears in her eyes, this man was hers, and she was going to claim him the moment he goes down of the stage, that’s when he stops singing to say some words

-as I already said this song was dedicated to someone special, someone that I can’t really live without even if she says that she does not need me, and this incredible girl is…- she was shaking- …Lilian, where are you darling?  -wait WHAT?? Had she heard, right? Who was this stupid girl, she was gonna kill Lilian, and then she realized he was smiling at her while the people throw a woman at his arms the woman was obviously uncomfortable

-that is the target- she said to herself still in shock for what just had happen

 

* * *

 

 

 

-see, you need me- Barnes said smiling when they were riding back to her place, the target now at shield for interrogation

-I do -and she was going to show that to him when they reach the apartment, maybe she would even give him a key

 


End file.
